Jakazan Owari
Jakazan Owari (終必然, Inevitable End) was an organization based in the Land of Wind, which had high ambitions to take over Sunagakure and install it's own kage: an act that would seem foolish and futile to many nowadays. The organization was formed by a man who went by the name of Kino Uchiha, but it's leadership role changed on many occasions. The most famous of these leaders was Kamaitachi Tetsugaku, who brought the organization to it's height, as well as it's downfall, and introduced the cult-like religion which the organization was known for. In it's later years, leadership of the organization was passed down to Matsu Aizou, who could do little to repair the damage done by the previous leader. Although this was the last official leader, Shadowfire Hyuuga was considered to be the fourth by the surviving members when he went on to lead his own group before becoming a shinobi of Kirigakure. To this day, few have heard anything from the organization, and it is considered to have disbanded. The fates of many of the members remain unknown, but there are some who have simply moved on, repayed society for their actions, and adapted to different lifestyles. Abridged History Jakazan Owari started out as a small, loosely connected group of shinobi who acted as mercenaries with good intentions, simply sticking together for protection and strength in numbers. The organization had been founded by Kino Uchiha, who was known to have been a missing-nin from Konohagakure. The group had no actual goals at this time, and wasn't a threat to anyone. However, as it began to grew, Kino began to get more arrogant and greedy. He began to convert the organization from a simple band of shinobi into a militaristic unit. Over time, the members of Jakazan Owari began to develop their own political ideals, eventually forming into a tyrannical system. The organization began to adopt this system into everyday life, and Jakazan Owari began to function like it's own miniature village in terms of structure, rather than what it had been before. Kino began to invite shinobi from across the lands to join him, giving them false promises of wealth and power. Among these shinobi were Kamaitachi Tetsugaku and Blazero Nelzaki. With him, be brought a cult-like religion which seemed to perfectly blend with the organization's system. Kamaitachi's beliefs quickly became the norm in the organization, although Shadowfire protested against their integration into the group. It was then that Jakazan Owari grew to a large size. This religion which focused around a deity known as Uragiri had attracted powerful allies, including a man who went by the alias of "Blackdoubt". This man was a skilled assassin who ruthlessly carried out the plans of the organization, earning him a reputation as one of it's most fearsome members. Soon enough, Jakazan Owari gained enough power to begin forcing it's ideas onto others. Some people began to fear the organization as "terrorists". They were proven to be right when the organization set it's sights on Sunagakure. Slowly, a plan formed to assassinate the Kazekage at the time, Kayenta Moenkopi. This plan started when Kino directed Black to capture Silver Moonfire, a shinobi of Suna who was expected to have known many things about the village. The assassin would leave to fulfil his orders, meeting with Silver in an intense battle, and even killing him. Shortly after, his orders had changed to return the body for studies, but Black was intercepted by comrades of Silver, and forced to retreat empty-handed. Although this capture technically failed, the organization gained a minor amount of knowledge about Suna. Shortly after, Silver had temporarily joined the organization to learn of it's intentions. Kino and other important members such as Kamaitachi and Black later attempted to lure Silver into the creed with promises of power and fortune, to a moderate degree of success. However, his membership would not last long, due to the actions of other Suna shinobi who managed to convince him otherwise. This resulted in a slight leak of Jakazan Owari's confidential information. It was then that Kamaitachi had taken a slight interest in the abilities of the young shinobi. Time went on in the organization, and Kamaitachi was rising to higher power very quickly. Others would begin to notice that Kino had grown old and weak, while Kamaitachi was younger and far more powerful. When this was brought to his attention, Kamaitachi swiftly and decisively killed the organization's leader with assistance from Nui Niyari, taking his place as the head of Jakazan Owari. Kamaitachi would soon lead the group to it's height as a capable leader, and it's reputation began to spread. Kamaitachi then payed a personal visit to Suna in an attempt to search for Silver, but ended up recruiting a young villager known as Hito as an unofficial member of Jakazan Owari instead. He began to train him as his apprentice, often meeting with him in secret. At the same time, members were directed to begin tracking and attacking Suna's shinobi when they were away from the safety of village. Kamaitachi himself would attempt to capture Silver three more times, each being closer than the last. In the end, these attacks only ended with a decline in the organization. Kamaitachi would soon leave it, taking Hito with him; meanwhile, Nui left the organization to pursue his own interests. The lack of leadership caused the organization to split into two: One half lead by Matsu Aizou, and the other by Shadowfire Hyuuga. The latter of the two would go on to make amends for his participation in Jakazan Owari, while Matsu attempted to pick up the pieces that Kamaitachi left behind. This was in vain, however, as members began to leave the organization as quickly as they came. It was later revealed that Arienai, Yasaka Uchiha, and Karōshi Uchiha had assaulted all four of the remaining bases, laying waste to what remained of the organization to prevent potential opposition. Culture In it's early years, Jakazan Owari was known to have had an honor code, and was a respectable group at times. Things changed later on, when Kino transformed it into a militaristic, almost village-like organization. However, the biggest change would take place when the Cult of Uragiri was introduced into it by Kamaitachi, and it adopted a dark and disturbing atmosphere. This is what Jakazan Owari was most known for outside of it's walls, causing it to be shunned by most as cruel and dangerous, even "cursed". Though many of these stereotypes about it were true, most of the members of the organization were known to have been loyal to each other, and built the organization into a close-knit community. It was common for the members to refer to each other as family, showing that it wan't entirely evil. In strong contrast, Matsu Aizou was known to have kept slaves in the southern hideout, many of which were experimented on with permission from Kino. Uniform Jakazan Owari members were identifiable by their a long black cloak which ran down to the wearer's feet; the symbol of the organization was placed on both shoulders, and the garment had a hood which could be worn when necessary. All members of group were required to wear masks, which coincidentally resembled the masks worn by the ANBU of most villages. All members were supplied with a pair of chakra-draining daggers, which were worn on each arm with a special wristband. When Kamaitachi came into power, the dress code was dropped. Hideouts Jakazan Owari had used a number of bases to conduct their operations. Each one was placed under the jurisdiction of an elite member, who could even restrict others in the organization from entering their given hideout. *El Dorado, Jakazan Owari's main hideout and located in the Land of Wind *Jakazan Owari's Southern Hideout, located in the Land of Fire (Destroyed) *Jakazan Owari's Northen Hideout, located in the Land of Sound *Jakazan Owari's Eastern Hideout, located in the Land of Lightning *Jakazan Owari's Western Hideout, located in the Land of Earth Known Major Members Please note that this section only lists the major notable members, and is far from complete. Category:Organizations